This invention relates generally to the field of artificial implants for bone repair, and more particularly relates to implants that replace damaged or missing portions of bones, and even more particularly relates to implants for use in repairing the cranium. The invention relates generally to the field of molding devices for the manufacture of cranial implants as utilized in cranial repair methodologies.
In many situations it is medically necessary to replace a relatively large portion of the cranium that has either been removed by a surgeon for access to the brain or to address damaged due to disease, accident or physical attack. Typically a surgeon will be able to remove a portion of the skull in a controlled shape or configuration, such as for example a circle, triangle or the like. The surgeon then has the option of replacing the removed bone material with a pre-formed replacement implant that approximates the needed the shape.
A problem sometimes arises whereby the assortment of pre-formed implants does not properly accommodate the variations in thickness of the cranial bone. The pre-manufactured cranial implant may be too thick or too thin overall. The cranial bone may also vary in thickness, such that for example one side of the removed bone may be thicker than the other side.
It is an object of this invention to provide a cranial implant molding device that is adjustable such that cranial implants of different overall thicknesses can be produced. It is a further object to provide a cranial implant molding device that is adjustable such that opposing sides of a single implant may be produced having differing thicknesses.